


Relations

by CoThatGuy



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fist Fights, Organized Crime, Romance, Runeterra, Vastaya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoThatGuy/pseuds/CoThatGuy
Summary: Ahri, a Vastayan humonid fox, Searches for more like her, in her travels she came across two Lothlans, Rakan and Xayah. After some time and travelling the trio had reached Navori where they heard tales of the pits and the boss. A Vastayan. they decide to check it out to Ahri's displeasure yet she finds something surprising... She comes across the man who catches her eye. However the urges of her's return. This time. Can she control it?
Relationships: Rakan/Xayah (League of Legends), sett/ahri
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16
Collections: League of Legends





	1. Navori

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first Archive book so i'm still trying to figure everything out. I hope you enjoy this odd ship!

Ahri awoke from her sleep. She looked around the campsite for her companions, Rakan and Xayah. She yawned and moved to the nearby body of water to wash herself. She splashed her face with the cold water refreshing herself, she dried and got dressed into her dress and moved to the camp seeing Rakan and Xayah had returned with food from the nearby city of Navori.

"Morning Ahri, have some bread." Rakan passed her a slice of bread which she took and ate quietly. She thought to her sleep. She saw memories which she knew were foreign to her. She remembered seeing families and faces completely foreign to her. She shook her head gently dismissing the thoughts from her mind.

Ahri had spent the last few months travelling with Rakan and Xayah and the three had grown close in the time together. Ahri had met them in one of the nearby cities where she watched Rakan charm the crowd as Xayah watched bored. She watched as the crowd danced to Rakan till Xayah caught Ahri's eye. The two began to talk and Ahri explained her situation to Xayah before she introduced her to Rakan -who was tired from the dancing and playing with the crowd- who gladly welcomed her to the group without second thought. This led them all over Ionia, Ahri learning many things about the Lothlans and their history eventually confiding in them herself about her urges and devouring peoples spirit essence. The two made her feel at ease and welcomed when others saw her as a threat.

"How was the city? Anything interesting?" her voice was soft and calm as she tried to strike up a conversation after she thought of the two and how they met,  
"Well we heard about a fight pit with a large show tonight, a man named Prahn vs a Vastayan known as 'The Boss'." Xayah chirped, smirking towards the end. Ahri's ears stood up hearing the Vastayan, this intriguing her as she thought about the kind of Vastayan this 'Boss' could be. They ate silently before packing up ready to leave through the city and head west to the next large city. Ahri sighed as she walked through the city trying to avoid eyes. Unlike Rakan and Xayah, she looked relatively human with her cloak up. Ahri saw the citizens all fixated on a poster, she slowly approached it seeing the poster and its contents. It described the fight and time giving little information on the fighters themselves.

"Maybe we should watch the fight, it might be interesting!" Rakan suggested earning a groan from both girls, "Come on, it'll be fun!"

The girls reluctantly agreed and left sneaking in from the roof to avoid the till which was manned by three rather large men. They sat and watched as a painted, green skinned man came out to the roars of the crowd. The Vastayans rolled their eyes at the performance and obvious boasting of the current champion. Their attention however shifted to the man who left the opposite end of the arena... "And now for the boss! Sett... the Beast-Man Bastard!" A tall, red haired man with small fox-like ears cracked his knuckles smiling bearing his sharp teeth. "Prahn has challenged our boss to a fight and even called him a washed up, ex-champ! How about we raise some cheers for our boss?" The crowd erupted into a cry of applause which was louder than his opponent.

Sett raised his hand, he stared at Prahn and opened his mouth to speak.  
"All this can be avoided if you apologise and admit how wrong you are to disrespect me. If I was you. I would take the deal!" Prahn scoffed and spat on the ground declining his offer. The match started at the drop of the pit official's scarf.

The Vastayans watched as Sett was caught off guard by the Flayer's first strike, cutting him on his cheek, Sett dodged some others as they came close to his throat. The crowd erupted with joy but was cut off by Sett being punched by the Flayer's buckle, bringing him to his knees. He laughs and prepares the killing blow, a minute in.  
"Maybe he wasn't all talk..." Xayah added sighing turning away ready to leave,   
"Wait Xayah." Rakan grabbed her arm, stopping her and she was made very wrong, very quickly. The Vastayan man grabbed the sword earning gasps from the crowd and began to yank the Flayer towards his brass knuckle fist, when he was done the Flayer's face was bloodied and bruised. He rose above him and whispered something into his ear, the Flayer's face grew to fear as Sett picked him up by his face and slammed him on the ground almost killing him, This amused everyone including Ahri to her surprise. The three climbed down and began to walk away to their next destination.

"You can go on ahead, i have something i need to see." Ahri excused herself searching for the man named Sett, she saw him leave the arena with a bag of coins. She followed him close by till they reached a small home on the outskirts of the city. She climbed and viewed through the window, there she saw Sett and a Vastayan woman with pink-silver hair. She waited hesitantly listening,  
"Oh Settrigh, What happened?" Her voice was quiet and concerned for her sons safety,   
"Nothing, just cut myself building,"   
"What did you build today, son?"   
"An orphanage, For Orphans Ma'" He leaned in and kissed his mother's head goodnight,   
"Such a good boy..."

Sett's voice was coursed. Ahri knew he lied and waited to confront the man. She saw him leave the house and she jumped down in front of the man, he stopped dead in his tracks and inspected her,  
"Who are you?" He looked at the hooded figure who stood before him. Sett's voice was curious and cautious of her,   
"My name is Ahri, I'm a Vastayan, like you and your mother." her voice was sweet and equally as powerful. She pulled down her hood to reveal her fox ears and allowed her tails to be seen by him, Sett only chuckled.   
"Vastayan hey? I'm a half-breed. Even so, why are you here at my Momma's home?"

Ahri ignored his comment and inspected him, examining his scar across his nose and his gold eyes masked by his red hair with small ears in the top similar to hers. She moved closer to him circling around him, examining every part of him. She only noticed his ears which indicated his heritage unlike other Vastayans she had come across. She came close to his face, not noticing what she was doing, she snapped out of it pulling away, blushing a small amount. He grabbed her wrist gently,  
"Follow me." He led her out of the city and to a small gathering in the forest.   
"So tell me, why were you at my Ma's house?" She thought herself a small while,   
"I'm not too sure myself..."

Sett looked at her with an annoyed scowl,  
"Well whatever the reason, stay away from my Momma or i'll show you why i am the boss..." He turned to leave however unexpectedly he felt a light grasp around his wrist. He looked Ahri deep in her eyes, his scowl growing by the second.   
"You'd let go off me if you know better!" Ahri stared silently back at him. The half-breed yanked his wrist from her and carried on walking away till she spoke up,   
"Why do you lie?" Sett stopped dead in his tracks,   
"Why did you lie to her about how you got those coins?" 

Sett, infuriated, walked towards her quietly and slowly yet giving off a presence of rage and fury. He towered over her, grabbing her chin as he stared deep into her eyes,  
"That is non' of your business, now leave!" He dropped her and carried on his walk leaving her behind. Ahri, clearly annoyed, decided to go to his mother herself against Sett's threat. Wandering through the district she came to the familiar home, she climbed through the window and walked through the halls, her eyes watching out for the half-breed Vastayan. She stopped suddenly and looked towards the paintings on the wall. Her eyes drifted from the woman with long flowing purple-white hair to the young child in her arms hugging her, the one she assumed to be Sett, he looked scared and innocent. A clear contrast to his now bold and distasteful outlook towards people and his overall tone.

"Settrigh? Is that you?" Ahri turned quickly to the owner of the voice, there stood a woman who rubbed her eyes gently as she leaned against the wall. Ahri's sweat dropped as she froze in front of her, "who are you?" Her voice was clearer and more cautious than before,  
"I am a friend of Sett's... I came to see him," her mind then lit up with an idea,   
"I want to make sure he is doing well after injuring himself during when he built that orphanage!" she bit her lip anxiously hoping she would buy her story.   
"well he isn't here right now, but you are welcome to stay." His mother spoke quietly and kindly.

As Ahri entered the light towards Sett's mother, her eyes widened,  
"You're a Vastayan? Hearing my son has friends was new to me but a Vastayan? That's even more surprising," Ahri tilted her head slowly indicating her to tell more. The two sat down on the sofa and his mother began to explain,   
"Settrigh was never good with people and was ostracised by kids his age for his ears, but he never let them get to him, he was such a good boy... and he hated Vastayans for them abandoning me because of him, i guess he takes responsibility for our situation. He's always helping others by building. He really is a kind man." Her smile rose as she thought of her son.   
"Enough of him, what is your name?"   
"Ahri, and you?"   
"Casilla."

The two sat and talked quietly, Ahri learning about Sett in ways she thought she never would. Ahri even forgot the reason why she came here and enjoyed the Vastayan woman's company. The two laughed and talked before Ahri decided to leave,  
"Why don't you come back tonight? And bring your friends with you? I bet Sett would love to see you three again!" Ahri smiled mischievously and agreed to the delight of Casilla. Ahri left as Casilla waited for Sett to come home.

Ahri had met up with Rakan and Xayah who were both worried about Ahri.  
"Where have you been?" Xayah asked as Rakan nodded,  
"Sett's mother's house. I ran into Sett and followed him home and I was gonna explain to his mother the lies of his. But i couldn't... instead she invited us to her home to have dinner... with Sett and her..." She looked down and Xayah and Rakan groaned in unison till their stomachs rumbled. Xayah and Rakan looked at each other before sighing and agreeing to come, much to their displeasure at the mess they had agreed entered.

Back at Sett's home, his mother told him about Ahri's visit and her coming round for a meal for keeping her occupied in the morning and for coming to check on Sett, believing they were friends.  
"I have no friends..." Sett thought as he clenched his fist. Unable to upset his Momma, he bit his tongue and agreed to the situation, planning on threatening them all again to stay away from his Momma after the meal.

After some waiting Ahri, Rakan and Xayah appeared before the home that belonged to Sett and Casilla.  
"Oh hello Ahri, you must be Rakan and you, Xayah, correct?" The other Vastayans nodded and entered the home, and upon seeing Sett, no longer in his large fur coat and instead a small jacket and top, Rakan and Xayah both gulped from the awkward situation whilst Ahri smiled, infuriating Sett more as he struggled to not show anger in front of his mother.

Casilla clapped her hands,"So shall we eat?" They all looked at her, mentally preparing for the undoubtedly awkward night.


	2. Meal with The Vastayans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meal between them all. Some see this as good, some dont.

The four Vastayans all sat around the table as silence filled the room from the awkward tension brought upon by the situation. Rakan took a rather large sigh,   
“So… Casilla isn’t it? What have you got in store for dinner?” Sett’s glare grew more intense as every word left his mouth causing Rakan to sweat a little.   
“Well we have Settrigh’s favourite stew! Bought with the coins that he got from building that Orphanage, isn’t he such a good man.” Casilla swooned over her son hugging him causing him to blush slightly from embarrassment. 

“Ahri, why don’t you help me? Let Sett, Rakan and Xayah catch up.” Ahri nodded, getting up and going to help Casilla, leaving Rakan and Xayah with a rather annoyed Sett.

“So… Sett-”   
“What do you three want?” Sett glared at the two, Rakan shaking a little as Xayah sat motionless and making very little indication of nervousness and fear. Eventually she opened her mouth,   
“Ahri brought us. We don’t want to be here just as much as you.” Sett gritted his teeth at her comment, praying this night will end sooner rather than later.

Ahri and Casilla was getting along considerably better than Sett and the Lothlans,   
“So Sett, what is he like at work?” The older Vastayan asked the younger one,   
“He's determined, helpful and still rather alone. He seems to tend to himself.” Ahri hated lying to Casilla but she couldn’t help but do it to not cause harm to the kind woman, Casilla only smiled at Ahri’s words, glad her son was such a kind man as she thought.

Ahri followed Casilla’s instructions on the stew, using rabbit meat and some vegetables and stirring them together to form a lovely smelling meal for all five of them. Ahri brought the meal out causing Sett to instantly turn and smell the stew from his seat, he politely smiled, a rare feat and the first of which Rakan and Xayah had seen.   
“Momma, you outdid yourself again!” Casilla chuckled,

“Actually Ahri made this, with my instructions of course.” Sett’s face instantly dropped from the fox’s name, his radiant smile replaced with a miserable frown. He folded his arms and glared at Ahri, she smiled back as she dished out the meal to them all,    
“Enjoy, Setty.” Her tease annoyed him as he bared his teeth and ate the meal quietly.

The Vastayans’ ate their meal,   
“This is amazing Casilla! I have to have the recipe!” Rakan smiled with a small amount of stew clung to his lower lip, Xayah moved to wipe it off to which Rakan replied with a kiss to her cheek causing her to blush slightly.   
“Xayah, how long have you and Rakan been together?” Casilla leaned on the table and smiled at the Vastayan couple,   
“Ummm nearly three years now.” Xayah answered, she looked at Rakan who too hadn’t the slightest clue and only guessed,

“Where is Sett’s father?” Rakan asked, causing Casilla to look down and Sett to glare at Rakan with an intent to kill. 

“He left in search of fame and fortune. And good riddance.” Sett clenched his fist at the thought of his father, he had no clue of who his father was or if he would ever return. 

“Settrigh! He may have left us but he is still your father!” Sett looked down at his Mother’s annoyance, he seemed almost afraid of her. Rakan watched as the man who gave death glances for the past few minutes, cowered before a frail, old woman.    
“I’m sorry. I had no clue that was a sore topic.” Rakan apologised and turned to Sett extending a hand, “Apologise, again?” Sett looked at the hand for a few mins before taking it and squeezing the hand gently, 

“Apology accepted.” Sett smiled as he let go, Rakan shook his hand gently as Xayah shot glances at Sett.

“So moving on!” Casilla clapped her hands and carried on eating as the rest followed suit. Sett enjoyed the meal but wouldn’t show it,

“Tastes just like Momma’s…” His thoughts raced as he took every bite of the stew before looking at Ahri, Ahri caught his eye and smiled gently at him as she cleaned the stew from her mouth with a napkin, Sett looked away scowling at her. Ahri’s smile grew more as Rakan and Xayah watched the situation unfold,    
“She’s enjoying this too much.” They thought in unison. 

“So Sett, how was MY meal.” Sett scoffed, 

“Not as good as Momma’s.” Ahri pouted at his comment,

“You sure? You had three bowls~” Sett’s scowl grew as a vein popped on his brow, he gave a low growl as he clenched his fists. The two exchanged glances, Ahri’s a smirk of mischievous and joy was a brilliant contrast to his anger and annoyance, Rakan and Xayah just watched as the two shot glances at each other, 

“Well… this was different to what I thought.” Xayah nodded to Rakan’s quiet comment. The night went on, tensions were high among Ahri and Sett, Casilla was oblivious and the Lothlan couple sat and had an uncomfortable aura. 

The night concluded with Casilla waving the trio of Vastayans off, she turned and tugged Sett’s ear,    
“Momma!” She pulled him inside,

“Why did you lie about her cooking?” Sett huffed, folding his arms, “you enjoyed it more than mine, I saw that look in your eyes.” Sett sighed, managing to remove his mother's hand from his ear, he sighed and walked to the room where he began to clean up after the night.

“Oh Settrigh, What will I do with you?” Her smile grew sweetly as she left him to clean. Sett gritted his teeth and cleaned his fists at her smug smile. She infuriated him to the point he could have kicked her and the other Vastayans out.

“Momma. Why do you still trust Vastayans for what they did to you?” 

“Well, you can’t let some hypocrites in my village turn you against Vastayans. Some are lovely. Like that Ahri friend of yours. You should tell me you have friends. Especially a cute Vastayan!” She nudged his arm causing him to blush and his anger to grow even more. He turned and left waving his Mother off. He walked through the streets, his clenched fist dug his nails into his palm. He bit his lip and eventually came to a forest on the outskirts of the city. He pulled his arm back and his hair began to stick up, orange flames came from his fist as he sent a shockwave of force and fire, obliterating a tree. He cocked his arm back and sighed, calmer than before.

“Well that was mighty impressive. Settrigh.” He growled at her. Ahri. The Fox Vastayan...

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if you did not enjoy this however and i would love to read some feedback on this chapter! Also thank you to XxShoockerxX for the feedback. I'll always except constructive criticism. If you have issue with something, tell me so i can improve and hopefully make something people will enjoy! I am sorry if there is any grammatical errors, ill continue to read through them and find them but i can't see any atm but please tell me if there is! Thank you for reading!


End file.
